I Love New York/New York, New York
I Love New York/New York, New York is a mash-up that New Directions performs in New York City. It features solos from Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Artie, Brittany, and Rachel. The song is performed in various landmark locations in New York City, as Quinn suggests that they allow "the city to write the songs for them". The song is originally from Madonna's tenth studio album Confessions on a Dancefloor, and New York, New York, is from the movie On the Town with Frank Sinatra and Gene Kelly. Lyrics Finn: I don't like cities But I like New York Santana: The famous places to visit are so many Finn: Other places make me feel like a dork Santana: I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any Artie: Los Angeles is for people who sleep Mercedes: Got to see the whole town Right from Yonkers on down to the Bay Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Santana: Baby you can keep Mercedes: Baby you can keep Rachel: Other cities always make me mad Other places always make me sad No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York, New York Finn: If you don't like my attitude Then you can get lost Santana with New Directions girls: Manhattan women Santana: Are dressed in silk and satin Finn with New Directions boys: Just go to Texas Finn: Isn't that where they golf Santana with the New Directions girls: There's just one thing that's Santana: Important in Manhattan Artie: New York is not for little wussies who scream New Directions girls: (AAAHHH!) Mercedes: Pick up a date Maybe seven Or eight Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Mercedes and Santana: Baby you can keep New Directions: Baby you can keep! Rachel and Artie with New Directions: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Make me mad) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: Make me sad) No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York! Brittany with Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Lauren: We've sailed the seas And we've been the world over Made the Mandalay We've seen the Sphinx And we've seen the Cliffs of Dover And we can safely say Rachel: New York! Rachel and Artie with New Directions: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Ooow!) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: New York!) No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (Mercedes: New York now, New York now) (New York, New York) (New York, New York) Mercedes: New York now, New York now Finn with New Directions: New York, New York! Photo Episode 44.png 111 509.jpg 51vO1dmsHYL SL500 AA280 .jpg GLEE-New-York-3.jpg Glee-I-Love-New-York-season-2-finale-Madonna.jpg Glee-ny.jpg glee-i-love-new-york-nationals-300x213.jpg Videos 300px|right|thumbthumb|300px|leftleft|300px|thumb thumb|right|300px Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Mash-Up Songs